Storm Warning
by Booksareforever
Summary: Jack meets a strange new Guardian called Storm. He decides to train her in all things Guardian. He ends up falling for her, but there's a new threat coming. One that will change everything, forever. Really bad summary! Sorry! Rated T for swearing.


**Hi guys! So I've had this fic in my head for a while now and decided to write it down.**

**Please please don't hate if this is rubbish, it's my first fan fiction!**

**Read and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters apart from Storm, who is mine.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong> 

My name is Storm.

How do I know that? The moon told me. That's all he really ever told me. He's not much of a talker.

The first thing i remember was darkness. Darkness and fear. But then I saw the night sky, and I wasn't scared anymore. Seeing the full moon hanging in the sky surrounded by stars calmed me. All the fear left me, like air out of a balloon. The moon was so big and bright. I don't remember ever seeing it so clear.

It called to me, the light. Reached down deep inside me and seemed to fill me with it's light and peace.

I looked around me and realized I was in a forest. Tall trees grew on my right, a stream bubbling to my left. Small flowers bloomed here and there through patches of snow, the wind carrying the smell of them and damp earth. An owl hooted somewhere above, the sound echoing through the trees.

I walked up to the stream and looked down. Bright green eyes peered up at me from the water, auburn hair framing a pale, heart shaped face. A small dusting of freckles across the nose, and elfish ears, slightly pointed at the top. The face that peers up looks around the age of 17. Three quarter length cut-off jeans, pale green jacket and t-shirt with small vines and flowers creeping up from the bottom. No shoes.

As I'm staring at my reflection I hear music and laughter somewhere to me right. Curiously, I walk towards it. As I'm walking I trip over a tree root and fall into a patch of snow. I gasp as the cold of the snow touches me, then look down in confusion as it vanishes right away. Were I am lying the snow has melted, leaving fresh flowers in it's place. I get up and curiously tough a patch of frost on a tree. It immediately melts, and where the frost was, a patch of moss and small flowers have grow in it's place. I try it out on a few other patches of frost and snow. The same happens. The frost or snow melts and leaves moss or flowers in it's place. Laughing, I start to run, brushing patches as I go. As I'm running a gust of wind blows through the trees and lifts me up. I gasp as it carries me over the tree tops, carefully dropping me at the edge of a clearing. I look around and find a few teenagers huddled around a fire, singing and laughing.

"Hello" I say loudly, walking over to them. "I was wondering if you could tell me where we are?" None of them respond. They don't even look up. "Hello" I say a bit irritably "Can you hear me? I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." They still don't respond. "Excuse me, hello? What am I, a ghost?" As I say this, one of the girls gets up to grab a drink from the cooler behind me. Instead of going around, she drifts right through me, as if I were fog. I gasp, not liking the feeling of someone passing through me, and the shock of what happened.

I go to grab onto one of their arms, but my hand passes right through them. I jerk my hand back as if I'd been burned. I shout at them, waving my hands in front of their faces, but they pay me no attention. It's as if I am a ghost. They can't see or hear me.

In my frightened, panicked state, I run back into the woods. I don't stop until I'm back by the stream. I stand there and yell at the moon. I ask what I am. I ask why I'm here, but he doesn't reply. Doesn't seem fazed. After a while I fall to the floor, tears falling softly down my face. That's when he said it. My name. Only that, but with it, calmness came over me.

I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why he chose me. But I will find out.

But for now, I wait. I wait for morning, and call on the winds to fly me somewhere. Anywhere. An adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this took forever to write. I hate having writers block.<strong>

**I realize that the beginning is an awful lot like Jack's. That wasn't my intention, but I'm sticking with it.**

**So yeah, the end kind of went weird. Plot bunnies ran away with it.**

**I'm sorry for any incorrect spelling or anything.**

**Hope it was okay!**

**Please review and tell me what I can do to improve! It would be helpful! **


End file.
